The Human Who is Demon
by Rynea
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome discover a girl that is less than halfdemon in the modern world, and try to help her learn about being demon.
1. The Human Who is Demon

Chapter 1: The Human Who is Demon  
  
Why am I running? Where am I going? Where am I?  
  
The leaves crunched under my feet, branches snagged at me.  
  
Am I being chased? Or am I the chaser?  
  
The moon, full and white, suddenly turned red. A scream was heard up ahead, and I jumped into the air. Landing with a thud on top of my victim, my nails turned into claws, and I sunk them deep into the chest of the doomed person.  
  
"AHHH!" A young girl woke up screaming, the continuous nightmare waking her up once more, just before dawn. Panting, she looked around the room frantically for any sign of danger. She checked her wrists, and there were the same marks.  
  
Silver stripes, one on each wrist, never stayed visible for long. She sighed, and grabbed a towel as she headed to the shower.  
  
For years now, she'd been having very similar dreams at least 3 times a month. Now, just starting that year, she had been having the same dream almost every night. Even when she talked to her school friends about it, they didn't know or cared what it meant.  
  
She stripped off her nightgown and got into the shower, the warm water relaxing her usual tense muscles in the morning. She, Myou Naito, a high school foreign exchange student from the U.S.A. in Japan, wasn't having the best of luck so far. Summer had just began in Japan, and that meant she was going home soon.  
  
She would miss her new friends here in Japan dreadfully, but her family missed her even more. She sighed and thought over this as she shampooed her long, dark brown hair, her equally dark brown eyes looking out the window. The beautiful garden that the Lien's kept was what greeted Myou's gaze. The cherry blossoms on the cherry trees were a brilliant pink-white as the morning light washed over the petals like gold water over a black rose.  
  
After getting dressed in her summer outfit, a blue-fire shirt and jeans, Myou ran down the steps, two at a time, to the dining room, where she made herself some pancakes.  
  
"Good morning, Myou," Mr. Lien said as he walked in 10 minutes later, tea in one hand and his brief case in the other. "Sleep well?"  
  
"I had the same nightmare, Mr. Lien." She said quietly, while drowning her pancakes in syrup.  
  
Mr. Lien stopped in his tracks, and took a sip of his tea.  
  
"Talked to any of your friends at school about it?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Myou just shook her head. "No, but a few of them told me to try and talk to a girl named Kagome, who has been absent for almost the whole school year. They've pointed her out to me before, but she's always studying and making up for her lost days." She paused to eat a few bites of pancake. " So I haven't been able to stop and talk to her. Now that school is out, I most likely won't be able to talk to her." Myou stopped and sipped some orange juice after relaying this to Mr. Lien.  
  
All he did was nod, before his son, Kai Lien, walked in.  
  
The rest of the day was normal enough.  
  
Myou went to the arcade with her friends, and saw a few new movies afterwards. Ate some ice cream and beat the local guys at Air Hockey, while she planned with her friends on what to do the next day.  
  
As she walked up the walkway, she waved good-bye to her friends while licking her orange sherbet ice cream cone.  
  
"And don't forget to go meet Kagome!" Sally called out to Myou.  
  
"She lives two blocks from you!" Molly shouted before turning the corner.  
  
Myou just smiled, and went up to her room.  
  
She locked her door closed, and opened up the window. A strong summer gust rustled the tree branches, and her long brown hair, now down and out of its normal ponytail, waved in the wind as it tousled her hair. Her brown eyes reflected the full moon's light, as she looked at the night sky with determination.  
  
"I'm going to find out what's wrong with me, even if I have to stay up all night to find out!" Myou told herself, as the wind picked up once more. She walked over to her bed, and sat down on the edge of it, looking in the mirror over her dresser.  
  
The white moonlight seemed to make her eyes look silver, her hair black, and her face more menacing. But then she saw something that made her think twice.  
  
Ears.  
  
They looked like black dog-ears on the top of her head, and her normal ears weren't on her head anymore.  
  
She reached up to touch the ears she thought she was seeing, and when she did feel them, and the ears twitched, she fell onto the floor, frightened.  
  
Why do I have dog-ears?! Her thoughts were panicky.  
  
She looked at her normally short, bitten nails, to find long, sharp, claw- like nails in their place. Then her gaze fell onto her wrists, and she saw them.  
  
The silver stripes.  
  
In the moonlight they shone menacingly, like silver blood. Myou couldn't remove her eyes from staring at the stripes. Suddenly she got the urge to run outside, run until she couldn't run any longer. She picked up a scent of somebody. Somebody not human.  
  
Leaping up onto the windowsill, Myou looked outside, her now silver eyes scanning the street. The wind tossed her black hair, before she leaped down to the ground, and started to follow the scent.  
  
"I just need a week off, ok Inu-Yasha? I have plans with my family, and I can't just ditch them."  
  
"Stupid Kagome, and we're so close to finding all of the Shikon Shards." Inu-Yasha grumbled, as he headed towards the well.  
  
Inu-Yasha, a half demon from Sengoku Jidai Japan, has been on the hunt for the Shikon Shards to put the Shikon Jewel back together, so that Inu-Yasha will become a full demon, is his life-long goal.  
  
The full moon light washed over his silver hair as Inu-Yasha headed off to the ancient well that led him between the time he was from, and Kagome's time.  
  
Inu-Yasha leapt up onto the edge of the well, ready to jump down and return to his time when a scent in the air brought him to a halt. He turned around, and sniffed the air.  
  
"Half-Demon." He smirked, as left the edge of the well.  
  
Wonder if this half-demon has any Shikon Shards? Inu-Yasha thought as he followed the scent. The moonlight glinted off of Tetsusaiga's sheath, as Inu-Yasha continued.  
  
Suddenly, the half-demon streaked by him, and ripped the sleeve of his haroi. Inu-Yasha quickly reached out and snagged the half-demon by the wrist, and stopped it from running away.  
  
"Don't you even think that you'll be able to get away from me THAT easily, you-!" He cut himself short when his gaze fell onto the dog-ears of this half-demon, and the claw-like nails. Inu-Yasha's gold-yellow eyes grew wide, and his grip loosened on this half-demon's wrist. He noticed that it was a young girl, who looked about Kagome's age, maybe a year older.  
  
She took the chance to get out of his grasp, and stood 5 feet away from Inu- Yasha, unsure of whom this weird thing was, that looked similar to her. Her silver eyes caught the light of the moon; the silver stripes glinted in the light.  
  
Who is he? Where did he come from? Is he like me?  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. Another half-dog demon? It couldn't be! Inu-Yasha was still staring at her when Kagome came running down the back porch stairs after hearing some noise.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what's wrong-?" Kagome stopped when she spied a girl with long black hair, and. Ears? "Inu-Yasha? Who's THAT?!"  
  
"I don't know, Kagome. I caught her scent before I was able to jump down the well." He still kept his gaze on this half-demon. "What's your name?" He demanded her.  
  
The girl stood up more straight, and tossed her long black hair behind her head.  
  
"My name is Myou, and I'm not sure why I'm out here, or why I'm in this strange form." She pointed at her ears, her hair, her eyes, and her hands. She looked over at Kagome, and her eyes brightened as if in recognizing an old friend. "You're Kagome, right?"  
  
"Hold on there, Myou!" Inu-Yasha said, his hand on the Tetsusaiga. "Don't you dare get any closer to Kagome, you half-demon! How are we to trust you when you attacked me?" He said menacingly.  
  
Myou shrank back, her eyes showing fear that Inu-Yasha only saw in humans.  
  
"You aren't completely demon, are you?" He asked, his voice less menacing. "You're probably not even half-demon."  
  
Myou's eyes flashed in the light.  
  
"Demon? What's a demon? Is that what you and I are?" She asked, silver stripes appearing on her face.  
  
Inu-Yasha about fell flat onto the ground, very shocked and surprised.  
  
"You aren't even half-demon, ARE you?!" He asked, but not as menacing.  
  
Myou just looked at him, the striped on her face becoming more solid.  
  
Kagome, now over the shock of seeing another half-dog demon, noticed a light radiating off of this half-demon. She gasped.  
  
"What's your problem now, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, half irritated.  
  
Kagome pointed at Myou.  
  
"She. She has a Jewel shard in her!" Kagome looked shocked, and Inu-Yasha didn't know why.  
  
"Well if she does, where is it, and why are you acting so shocked?" He demanded, irritated.  
  
"It's in her heart." She whispered. "And I recognize her as Myou Naito, from school!"  
  
Inu-Yasha cocked an eyebrow. "How is that a problem? She's not a friend of yours, is she?"  
  
Kagome just looked at Myou, as the silver stripes became solid on her face, and Myou's eyes flashed dangerously. 


	2. Myou's Two Sides

Chapter 2: Myou's Two Sides  
  
"I still don't see what's the big deal," Inu-Yasha said, his eyes on Myou, who had been the center of attention since he had found her.  
  
"She's a human, Inu-Yasha, not a normal demon we usually face everyday!" Kagome argued. She didn't want any harm to befall this girl she knew so little about.  
  
Inu-Yasha let go of the Tetsusaiga's hilt, but flexed his clawed hands.  
  
"I still want to get that shard," Inu-Yasha said impatiently. "The Shikon Jewel will be useless without ALL the pieces." He reminded Kagome, getting annoyed that she was delaying the inevitable.  
  
But suddenly the tables turned, when they heard a laugh from Myou.  
  
"So, you think that killing me will get you what you want, huh?" She said, her voice changing slightly, as her eyes started to turn red. "Well then you're sadly mistaken!"  
  
Oh, s***! Inu-Yasha thought. Her Demon Blood is taking over. Best get Kagome outta here.  
  
"Kagome, run for it!" Inu-Yasha commanded her.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
'Why?'?! Inu-Yasha didn't have time to deal with this. He sighed.  
  
"Her Demon Blood is taking over! So, if you don't want your head ripped off, I suggest you RUN FOR IT!" He yelled at her.  
  
Kagome didn't say another word, as she high-tailed it out of there.  
  
A large gust rustled the leaves on the ground.  
  
"Now it's just you and me, Myou," Inu-Yasha said, getting into a fighting stance. "So let's get this started!"  
  
At first, Myou just stood there, her now red eyes fixed on Inu-Yasha. Then suddenly, she disappeared from Inu-Yasha's sight.  
  
What the-?! He thought to himself angrily.  
  
Before Inu-Yasha could move, Myou struck him.  
  
"Reverse Soul Stealer!" Myou yelled, as she badly wounded his back.  
  
Raging, Inu-Yasha yelped in pain, and grabbed her by the ankle before she could disappear again. With his right hand he grabbed her by the throat, and began to choke her. She wouldn't give up so easily, though.  
  
Myou scratched Inu-Yasha's face with her right claws, and bit his right wrist. The fight continued like this, violent, their bare claws and fangs, until Inu-Yasha was able to render Myou unconscious.  
  
When the struggling Myou had finally ceased to move, Inu-Yasha knelled on one knee, nursing his left arm that had been wounded in the fight.  
  
"Everything is safe now, Kagome." He called out, as he knelt on the ground, cringing in pain.  
  
Kagome tentatively walked out, and as the unconscious Myou and hunched over Inu-Yasha came into view she quickened her pace.  
  
"What happened, Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome asked, worried.  
  
"She tried to kill me, didn't you know that before I told you to leave?" He said irritably. "At least she has little experience in fighting, or else I would have been injured even worse."  
  
He looked Myou over. From her dog-ears, down to her tennis shoes, as Kagome had called the slippers that she usually wore herself. She looked like a human from Kagome's time, but she seemed to have the essence of Sengoku Jidai.  
  
"You say that she goes to your school?" He asked after what seemed a long moment of silence.  
  
Kagome was taken by surprise, and it took a few seconds for the question to register.  
  
"Oh, yeah she does. I've seen her in a few of my classes," Kagome responded, as she too looked at the features of this girl.  
  
Inu-Yasha got up, and tested his left arm, to make sure that it was healing correctly, and if he could use it yet.  
  
"I'm taking her back with me." He said absently, as if Kagome wouldn't mind at all.  
  
Kagome looked shocked at first, then she was irritated and suspicious.  
  
"And why so, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, a vein or two popping up on her forehead.  
  
"Because I think that she'd be safer over in my time than yours, since the people here aren't used to demons suddenly appearing in their village." He pointed out, as he picked up Myou, and put her on his back.  
  
Kagome thought about this, and realized that Inu-Yasha had a good point.  
  
"I'll come with you, then." She said to him.  
  
Now it was Inu-Yasha's turn to be annoyed.  
  
"But why? You said you had a 'vacation' to attend to." Inu-Yasha said as he walked in the direction of the ancient well.  
  
"Well, with this sudden turn of events, I think that I should at least be there when she wakes up, because she knows me, and would probably try to attack you, again." Kagome pointed out, as she caught up with Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha grunted in annoyance (and defeat), as they jumped down the well and back into his more familiar time.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what brings ye back so- Oh!"  
  
"She attacked me when I went to get Kagome. I think that she's-"  
  
"-Another half-demon, like Inu-Yasha. I think that she attends my school."  
  
Myou's head ached. She felt confused.  
  
What a strange dream I'm having this time. She thought, as she slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat in the corner cleaning his wounds, while he looked on as Kagome and Lady Kaede (Old Hag) examined the half-demon Myou.  
  
"But why now?" Kagome asked Kaede once more.  
  
"I do not know, child," Kaede told her once more. "This one is quite a puzzle in herself." She said wearily, as her one good eye noted once more the likeness between this girl and Inu-Yasha: the dog-ears and claws. But she had an extra addition that Inu-Yasha did not. Silver stripes on the wrists.  
  
"How long until sunrise, Old Hag?" Inu-Yasha demanded rudely, as he slipped his Fire-Rat haroi top back on.  
  
"The sun will rise shortly, Inu-Yasha," Kaede replied, ignoring his rudeness. "And when it rises, we will find out just how much of a demon this human really is."  
  
"I can tell you that without waiting for the sun," Inu-Yasha said, scratching behind his ear as he spoke. "She's not even half, from the scent I'm picking up."  
  
"Then let's just see how right you are, Inu-Yasha," Kagome said, as she mopped the sweat off of Myou's forehead once more. The girl had been tossing and turning ever since they had jumped into the well. She seemed to be in a constant nightmare.  
  
The sun's gentle rays peaked over the trees, and the dew on the grass glistened, as a new day began. Inu-Yasha got up, and crept closer to see if his hunch was right.  
  
Right before their eyes, Myou's long, black hair shortened and turned to a dark brown, and her dog-ears disappeared into her head, while her human ears reappeared. Her claws turned into short fingernails, and the stripes began to fade. When the transformation was completed, she was coated in sweat, and breathing heavily.  
  
"Must have been her first transformation." Inu-Yasha commented, as Kagome quickly mopped up the sweat on the girl's forehead.  
  
"That was strange to watch," Kagome said, looking at where the ears use to be. "Seeing a demon turn human like that is one interesting sight. Why don't you do the same on the New Moon, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Because, Kagome, I've been transforming since I was born. Idiot." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Sit, boy!"  
  
As it had happened many times before, Inu-Yasha fell flat on his face, and the whole hut shook. That's when Myou was awakened.  
  
Myou groaned, as she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Is it morning already?" She asked sleepily.  
  
Everyone was taken by surprise when Myou had spoken.  
  
"Welcome back to the living," Inu-Yasha said sarcastically, as he got back up, wiping the dust and dirt off of his front.  
  
Myou opened her eyes, and the first person her brown eyes laid upon was Inu- Yasha. She was surprised and scared at first, but then she didn't feel frightened. She didn't know why, but she felt no danger.  
  
" W-who are you, sir?" Myou asked cautiously eyeing the ears on his head, his silver hair, and golden-yellow eyes.  
  
"Wha-?!" Inu-Yasha about did another 'Sit, boy!' routine. "You don't remember last night?!" He was annoyed, now that he was his normal self.  
  
Myou looked puzzled.  
  
"What happened last night? All I remember is sitting in my room, wondering why I was always having these nightmares, and wanting to go over and ask Kagome about them. Then after that, everything is. blank." She said, looking Inu-Yasha straight in the eye.  
  
"You were planning on seeing me, Myou?" Kagome asked, Myou taking notice of her for the first time.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome. But, where are we?" She asked, looking around the hut, and noticing an old woman dressed in feudal Japan clothing. "Why, you're in Sengoku Jidai, Japan, and that's Inu-Yasha, a half-demon from this time, and Lady Kaede, the priestess of this village." Kagome told her with a smile.  
  
Myou just blinked several times, trying to soak in all this information at once.  
  
"Do not confuse the young lass, Kagome. Ye have given her too much after just awakening." Kaede scolded Kagome gently.  
  
"Y-you mean that we've gone into the past?!" Myou's voice shook a little, as she gazed around the hut once more. "B-but h-how?"  
  
"It's a LOOONG story," Kagome told her, a sweatdrop rolled down the side of her face, as she waved the question away.  
  
"No, its short and simple," The one Kagome had called Inu-Yasha interrupted. "You fell through the old well in your time, and wound up here. The Shikon Jewel burst out of your body, and a day later, you shattered it to a million pieces. Now we're trying to collect all the Shikon Jewel Shards, and one of them is embedded in your heart, at least that's what Kagome said." Inu-Yasha explained, as he looked out the window.  
  
Even though Myou hadn't heard of this 'Shikon Jewel', it seemed to sound familiar.  
  
"A Shikon Jewel Shard in her heart? Why didn't you say something before, Kagome?" Lady Kaede asked, as she stoked the fire.  
  
"Why? What would it deal with besides preventing Inu-Yasha or any other demon from ripping it out of Myou's chest?" Kagome asked in response.  
  
"Rip it out of my chest.?!" Myou said, a little fearful now.  
  
Kagome realized her mistake, and placed a hand gently onto Myou's shoulder.  
  
"Ignore what I just said, ok? ^^;" Kagome said comfortingly.  
  
"The shard is what provoked her demon side to fully emerge," Lady Kaede suddenly said aloud.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked, interested now.  
  
"And when the young lass' demon senses picked up Inu-Yasha over yonder, she completely lost control over her demon side. That is why she cannot remember anything from last night." Kaede explained.  
  
"I-I have a demon side?" Myou asked, her eyes reflecting confusion and fear. "But aren't demons evil creatures that do nothing that is good, but do everything that is evil?" Myou now looked at Inu-Yasha a bit differently, now that her mind had caught up a little on the things Kagome told her.  
  
Inu-Yasha just looked back at her like she had lost it.  
  
"Kagome, you've done it this time," Inu-Yasha sighed, shaking his head. "You've gone and confused her beyond confusion."  
  
Kagome stood up, and walked over next to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Myou, you see Inu-Yasha here, right?" She asked.  
  
"What are you doing, Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her.  
  
"Um. Yes." Myou replied.  
  
"Ok, now, Inu-Yasha is a half-demon, and you're basically a half-demon too. But not 24/7, like dog-boy here." She explained.  
  
Inu-Yasha just stood there, a vein throbbing on his forehead.  
  
"Ya see, when you're a demon, you look a little bit like Inu-Yasha," Kagome tugged on Inu-Yasha's ears. ("HEY!")"You have black dog-ears on top of your head, sorta like Inu-Yasha's. And your hair grows long and turns jet black." She said as she tugged on Inu-Yasha's silver hair. ("WOULD YOU QUIT IT?!") "And long claw-like nails on your hands." Kagome held up Inu-Yasha's right hand by the wrist, showing Myou. "And you also have-"  
  
"Silver stripes on my wrists, but he doesn't have any of those." Myou finished, understanding crossing her face. "So, am I related to him in anyway-?"  
  
"Ok, that's it!" Inu-Yasha removed Kagome's hands, and growled. "I'm not something just to show off, Kagome! And I'm not related to her, because if she was, I'd smell it in her blood!"  
  
"SIT, BOY!" Kagome shouted, and Inu-Yasha fell FLAT on his face. "You don't yell at girls like that, mister!"  
  
Inu-Yasha had hit a large rock hidden under the floor, and he was feeling a bit light-headed from the blow.  
  
"But why am I half-demon, Kagome?" Myou asked her curiously, seeking an answer to why she was who she was.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"I wish I knew, Myou. It was probably because somewhere along your family line, someone was a full demon, and it passed along." Kagome said this, as Inu-Yasha was coming to.  
  
"Then what can I do to stop me from turning demon without warning?" Myou questioned, hoping for an answer.  
  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha said, as he dusted himself off once more. "You'll have to figure that out on your own, Myou. You alone will know how to control your demon side." Inu-Yasha told her, trying not to sound like he was being nice.  
  
"Is that really true, Inu-Yasha?" Myou asked him, and Inu-Yasha was a little surprised by the softness in her voice. "I just don't want to hurt anyone. In my dreams, I'm killing a human being, and I get dreadfully worried when I hear that someone was killed on the news."  
  
"Don't get yourself worked up about it, Myou," Kagome told her, as she glared at Inu-Yasha, he himself was clueless as to what he had said wrong. "I'm sure that you'd never kill anyone."  
  
"I hope that you're right, Kagome." Myou said, suddenly going into deep thought.  
  
"Well, let's hope that Miroku doesn't go grooping all over her," Inu-Yasha said absently.  
  
Kagome looked angrily at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You're expecting Myou to stay here with us and hunt for Jewel Shards?!" Kagome almost screamed at Inu-Yasha, who also got angry.  
  
"Well if she wants to find out how to control her demon side, then we'd best help her out!" Inu-Yasha yelled back.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Kagome, calm down!" Kaede scolded them, as Myou sat there still in deep thought.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay here, Kagome, Inu-Yasha?" Myou suddenly spoke, cutting them both off from arguing.  
  
"Well, I don't know-" Kagome began.  
  
"Yes, young lass, why don't you stay with us for awhile?" Kaede responded to Myou, Kagome now speechless being interrupted by Kaede.  
  
"Really?" Myou asked hopefully. "I feel safer here that I did in my time. Is it ok, really?"  
  
Kagome sighed, then smiled.  
  
"Ok, why not?" 


	3. Myou Joins the Group and Meets

Chapter 3: Myou Joins the Group, and Meets Someone New

After being equipped with a katana, Myou set off with Inu-Yasha and Kagome after breakfast to find the rest of their group. It didn't take too long. From far off, Myou could tell there was a monk, a young female warrior, and a small child, with what looked like a pet cat or fox.

"Hello, there!" The monk called out as soon as Kagome and Inu-Yasha were in hearing range. "Ready to do some more Shikon shard hunt-?" He spotted the third person traveling with the pair, and stopped talking. "Well well well, who's this new comer…?" He said mostly to himself.

"Get over yourself, Miroku," The warrior growled at the monk. "Aren't you ever going to give up?"

"Aww, is Sango getting jealous?" Miroku teased, and was promptly slapped across the face the second his hand brushed against her thigh.

"Hey everybody!" Kagome said cheerfully as the threesome reached the group. "How are ya today?"

"We're doing wonderfully this morning, Kagome," Miroku said, though he was distracted by the newcomer, who also wore strange clothes, perhaps even stranger than Kagome's. "And who is this lovely lady over here?" Not wasting any time, as usual, Miroku made his way over to the new girl. Myou, confused, just stood there and smiled nervously as the monk approaching her.

"Hello miss," He began, and he took her hand. "My, you are lovely. May I ask of your name?" Miroku flashed a smile.

"Myou," Myou replied, while she noted that the girl was glaring at him, as if waiting for something to happen.

"I'm Miroku," He introduced himself, and held her hand up. "Would you, Myou, do me the honor of bearing my child?"

This was the last thing Myou expected to hear from a monk, so she was taken aback.

"Ok, Miroku, enough of THAT!" The warrior side-kicked Miroku in the head which knocked him off balance. "You ask that of EVERY girl you see!"

"Well, I never got an answer from you, Sango," Miroku called back to the warrior now known to Myou as Sango.

"Yes, I have!" She growled at him. "Doesn't the knocking your brains out of your thick skull equal 'No' in your head!"

"Nope," Miroku said with a smug smile, which drove Sango to wanting to punch his lights out again. Kagome decided that this was the best time to interrupt.

"This, everybody, is Myou. She's from my time, and she's paying us a visit," Kagome informed everyone.

"She's not just human!" A little kid, who had a tail and odd-shaped feet, piped in. This had been puzzling Myou for awhile by now. The child jumped up and landed on her head. He sniffed her a few times. "She's also part demon! Dog, to be precise!"

"Shippou, be nice," Sango scolded him gently. "This is Shippou, our little kitsune," She explained to Myou, who had the clear look of confusion on her face.

"Fox demon? That's cool!" She looked up and smiled at Shippou. "How do you do?" Myou said with a smile.

"I'm doing fine," Shippou said, smiling back with kitsune eyes.

"So, you're a half demon as well?" Miroku asked, as he rubbed the side of his sore face.

"I guess you could put it that way," She replied. But there was a 'Feh' that soon followed.

"She's not even half," Inu-Yasha said, putting his two sense into the conversation. "She's only here because Kagome said she'd be safer here."

Kagome eyed Inu-Yasha.

"But I thought it was YOUR idea, Inu-Yasha, to bring a complete stranger back to your time, just because she's part demon…?" She asked, waiting for a reply.

Inu-Yasha, realizing he had been caught, tried to cover it up.

"That's not true," He said. "You're the one who said to take her back here."

Before their argument could escalate, Myou interrupted.

"It doesn't matter how I got here, it's just important that I'm here, ne?" She asked with a smile. Silence followed.

"Yes, you're exactly right, Myou," Miroku said, as he continued to stare at Myou. She was ignoring him for now.

The wind suddenly picked up, and everyone except Myou noticed.

"Something big is coming this way," Inu-Yasha said in a low voice, glaring in the direction of the gust. Confused, Myou just stood there, looking around, trying to figure out what was going on. Soon, there was a low tremor in the ground, shaking the ground. As Inu-Yasha had said, something big was coming, and it was coming straight for them.

A low, threatening growl was heard, and some trees came crashing down, as an abnormally HUGE wolf jumped out of the forest and landed several yards away from Inu-Yasha and the group. Startled, Myou jumped and took several steps back, staring, horror-stricken by this giant wolf.

"Don't tell me it's one of Kouga's underlings!" Inu-Yasha shouted, half angry, have annoyed.

"There is a jewel shard in its snout, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted out, as the half demon ran into battle. Myou watched as the silver-haired hanyou rushed forward and immediately began attacking the wolf. Myou noticed a slight change in the wind, and she heard what sounded like a whirlwind. Quickly glancing over to her right, she saw what looked like a mini tornado come charging into the open field. No one else seemed to notice it at first, all being distracted by the huge wolf Inu-Yasha was fighting. She watched in amazement as a person emerged from the mini twister, and the twister ceased to exist.

"I was wondering what happened to that shard my guard's found…" She heard the stranger say aloud to no one in particular. He was a tall male with black hair up in a ponytail and headband tied around his head, like a warrior. Also, he was dressed in what appeared to be wolf fur. The man snapped his head up and his eyes locked with hers.

"What're you staring at?" He asked her, his eyes narrowing. With an 'Eep!' Myou took a few steps back, and then hid behind Sango. Sango, puzzled, looked at Myou.

"What's wrong, Myou?" She asked quizzically. Myou pointed in the direction of the man dressed in wolf furs, and Sango looked in that direction. "Aaa-! Kouga!" She said loud enough for Kagome and the others to hear. With a snarl, Inu-Yasha jumped down off of the wolf and turned his attention on Kouga.

"Get your underling out of this place, Kouga!" Inu-Yasha demanded of him, baring his fangs as he spoke. Kouga just glared at Inu-Yasha, his expression reading 'You're dumber than you look'.

"What do you THINK I'm doing, Mutt-Face!" Kouga snapped back at the hanyou. "I'm tired of wasting my breath on you. I originally came to retrieve my stray follower," He coolly explained, eyeing the wolf as he spoke. By this time, the wolf, under the influence of the Shikon Jewel shard, unable to recognize his leader, Kouga, lunged at him.

"You're gonna regret that!" Kouga leapt high into the air, landing atop of the wolf's head. The wolf went ballistic, and started to shake its head to offset Kouga, but it wasn't enough. With a cry aloud, Kouga thrust his clawed hand into the snout of the wolf, and ripped out the Shikon Jewel shard. With a yelp, the poor wolf collapsed, and with the Shikon shard removed, it returned to its former, normal size.

Kouga, having gracefully landed on the ground not too far away, went to his wolf, and knelt down. He examined the damage on its snout, and was about to hoist it up over his shoulder, when Myou suddenly made an appearance by his side.

"GAH-! HEY! What're you doin' over here-!" Kouga began to demand, but was cut off as he watched the girl ripped off a strip of her clothing, and began to bandage the wounded wolf, wrapping the cloth strip around the top of its muzzle. "Eh..! Why're you doin' this to my wolf..!"

"I just wanted to be of help," Myou explained with a smile, as she tied off the bandage. "That should help until you can assist him later."

"Who are you?"

"Why should you care, you mangy wolf!" Broke in Inuyasha, annoyed with the appearance of the wolf demon.

"It's none of your business, Mutt!" Kouga retorted back menacingly.

"What'd you say-!" Inuyasha began to say, but was cut of by something he couldn't prevent.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome shouted.

"GYAH-!" BAM! Went Inuyasha into the earth below him.

Growling out of frustration, Kouga eyed the now scolded hanyou. "Anyways," He continued, returning his attention to Myou. "Who are you?"

OOC: Mweheheheheh! Suspense is a killer, ne? Wonder what'll happen next, eh? Laughs ANYwhos… Bows to readers GOMEN NASAI! I'm VERY sorry for not having updated in FOREVER! But, I managed to find this chapter that was written up to the point of the entrance of the wolf with the shard, and my writer's block went POOF! - Sooo… Here is Chapter 3: Myou Joins the Group, and Meets Someone New!

Enjoy!

Read! Review!

……

PLEASE review! Bows


End file.
